1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-298234, a wiring board is described which is formed with a first wiring board having a first wiring layer on a first insulative substrate and with a second wiring board having a second wiring layer on a second insulative substrate. In such a wiring board, the second wiring board is laminated on the first wiring board, and the first wiring layer and the second wiring layer are electrically connected to each other.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-300658, a flexible-rigid wiring board is described where a flexible insulative material and a rigid insulative material are adhered while being parallel to each other, and an end portion of the flexible insulative material facing the rigid insulative material has a concave-convex portion.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-298234 and 2008-300658 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.